


For Him

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2019 [13]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Hyper Soiling, M/M, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Shinji decides to spring a surprise on Kaworu for when he comes home...





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

  
The light from the late evening sky shone in through the window, illuminating the bedroom currently occupied by one special young man. A young man who was currently using his time wisely trying to pace his breathing, his cheeks glowing red hot.  
  
Shinji Ikari was his name. A pilot of a mechanical monstrosity, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered, was the way that his body trembled as he gradually put pressure on his nether regions. The more he concentrated, the closer he came to what he was hoping to trigger.  
  
There was a good reason for why he was holed up within his bedroom while the sun still managed to shine a few rays through his window. That reason being his beloved, who was currently still out piloting his own mecha. Leaving the poor black-haired boy to his own devices, biting into his lip as he let his thoughts run wild.  
  
He knew that he wanted to surprise his albino boyfriend with a shocking sight once he returned home, but he never seemed overtly and excessively pleased whenever the boy tried to find a present for him. But, there was one time where he showed an absurd and frankly adorable amount of interest.  
  
"Just... a little more..."  
  
As the pressure continued to build within his colon, a little bit of drool slowly ran down the young man's chin. He remembered vividly the first time he had one of his frequent accidents with his lover Kaworu nearby. He thought that his fellow youth would shun him for the filth pouring out of him, and yet he received nothing but love and appreciation.  
  
That's why he was currently straining, trying to fill his bowels with as much of that soiling substance so that he could welcome his partner home with a smile and a surprise he never would've expected. The only issue really was the sheer strain he had to put his body under.  
  
Shinji gasped as he felt his body practically trying to revolt against him the more he pushed, the tip of his pent up filth trying to sneak out of his hole as he continued to draw risky breaths... but that breathing was enough to keep him under control. He needed the perfect moment before he could properly let loose...  
  
A rumble came from his pants pocket. It was time. He didn't even bother pulling out the phone from his pocket, the source of the vibrating. He knew full well why it started rumbling, and why it served as a way to tell him the proper time to open the floodgates.  
  
It was a text from his boyfriend, no doubt filled with plenty of encouraging and loving words for the young black-haired boy. As those texts usually were, while also containing a simple remark about the fact he was heading home from the training facility. This gave the young man little time to act, and as such, he just had to start now.  
  
Shinji closed his eyes, took one last deep breath, and then pushed as if his life depended on it. His eyes shot open as his ass did, in turn, the soiling pile within his bottom quickly spreading and widening the boy's hole and crack as it forced itself outward, looking for a damper and safer place to rest.   
  
The soil-like serpent slithered further and further outward as the stretchy pants that the young man wore immediately started to bulge in the back, reflecting the size of the mess that he had just begun to release. If he was to look downward, he'd be able to properly comprehend just how big the results of his restraint were, but given the drool that had continued to run down his chin, it didn't seem as if he was properly there to assess the situation.  
  
Indeed, as he continued to push and push, instinctively so at this point, his gaze started to grow unfocused. His eyesight grew blurry as his eyes refused to focus on any one single thing, while his body just continued to quiver in pleasure. His hole spread and spread, letting more and more of the snake and its bumpy bits pour on outward. He could physically feel his pants straining the more he pushed, trying desperately to accommodate for the mess it tried to contain.   
  
The boy continued to gasp and moan as the endless inches of mess slid outward, bulging his mess out and around him. It slowly made his pants, which had previously been clinging to his waist neatly, to spread out in turn. The more his poor undies, which were already trying their best to keep the mess contained within the tightness of the white fabric, continued to expand the more his pants widened in return.   
  
Poop slowly started to overflow within his boxers, leaving little room for the mess to slither around, until it started creeping around the boy instead of trying to crawl out of the waistband that kept all of the poo packed together. Unfortunately, this meant that the parts of his pants that had been unclaimed by his shit slowly started to expand outward more than before.  
  
Namely, Shinji's crotch. Formerly snugly secured with not a single speck of filth covering it up, the spread of the snake managed to coat his poor rod in a pile of it. He could barely think straight as his cock was overwhelmed by new layers of warm soil...  
  
"Hhhhhaaaahhh!"  
  
The relieved gasp and moaning that followed the scream of proper satisfaction could hardly be compared, and yet they both were caused by the same little thing. The more he pushed, the more the proverbial avalanche of excrement continued to envelop his rod, causing the contents to spew forth as he climaxed again and again.  
  
His cries were numerous and unending. On some level, he was happy that he was all alone in the apartment because if somebody else were to see him like this, he might just feel like he could die at that very moment. But there was not a single soul present besides himself. He could go as wild as he wanted.  
  
Shinji drooled a little as he reached down to play with the bulges in his pants, his eyes narrowing and widening in an alternating manner the more the arousal within him continued to rise. As his fingers sunk into the outline of his mess, a pang of pleasure shot through him, making another few moans fly forth. It felt so good to play with his own waste, and why shouldn't it at this point, considering how much of it there actually was?   
  
While his conscious line of thought was growing harder and harder to follow, the boy could definitely get a good understanding of just how much shit was piled up within his undies. The back of his waistband was sticking out nearly half a meter, and the sides half that as the sight of his own waste peered back up at him. His front was a bit more sparse, and yet interspersed between the brown in that pile was the clear sight of something white that gradually turned translucent. His cum, which continued to spew forth the more he stewed in that self-made mess. As he wanted.   
  
He couldn't rightfully get up anymore, given the sheer weight of the mess underneath... but he didn't care. He couldn't really care even, as his eyes lacked focus while they stared forward. Something within his head had turned off after the overwhelming amount of pleasure that had forced its way through him. Now, the young man was forced to just sit there, enjoying the heavy heft of his pants while he waited. He knew that Kaworu would be here soon, and the thought of his smile made a thoughtless little giggle leave his cute lips.  
  
He'd be here. And he'd smile and praise him like he always did. Because he was his perfect pooper, as he had told him so many times before...  
  
As if on queue, the sound that the young man had been waiting for echoed throughout his ears. He didn't respond, nor react that overtly. But then, he saw him. That ever-loving smile. Those tender crimson eyes. The beautiful face that he had fallen in love with. And his wonderfully surprised expression, when he in-turn laid his eyes upon Shinji.  
  
"My my, Shinji..." Kaworu spoke aloud as he stepped closer to the boy bound to the bed, his smile reaching from ear to ear. "Did you spend all day here at home, waiting in bed for me to come so you could show how much of a perfect pooper you are?" The albino boy asked, but when he received only a mild nod in return, he began to giggle. "You've let out so much that you can hardly think anymore, is that it?"  
  
The white-haired boy kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before putting one of his hands on the front of his lover's pants, fingers slowly sinking into the cloth-covered brown pile. "You've done such a good job making such a huge mess too, Shinji. I trust it must've been so hard for you, but I really do love what you've done..."  
  
An affectionate affirmation like that was more than enough for Shinji to blow another clear-colored load, which in turn made the red-eyed young man chuckle. "Oh, Shinji..." He mused before planting a kiss straight on his lover's lips before kneeling down and resting his head up against the front of the smelly sack of shit that was his boyfriend's pants.  
  
He loved that boy above all else. Especially when he had pooped this much. What better way to enjoy that huge mess than to use it as a proverbial pillow, letting the warmth of their love soak in?  
  
A loving silence filled the apartment, as the two scat-loving boys let the moment of intimacy consume them. Just the two of them and Shinji's mess...


End file.
